Countdown to a Jellicle Christmas
by ThescarletqueenBomba
Summary: Just a countdown to christmas with cats
1. Chapter1

First of all, happy first day of advent my peeps! Ok, so I love Christmas, and CATS IS COMING SOON WOOH!!

The smell of cinnamon had begun to fill the once polluted junkyard. Decorations were soon to be strung throughout it.

Demeter strolled alone in the dark and sniffed the air. She grimaced. It smelt of a very similar Tom cat; Tugger. He was often at her and Bombalurina's den, always having a bit of an affair with her sister then dropping her on her back. The golden queen rolled her eyes. She never knew why her sister went back to him.

Just as she was sitting down on TSE1, she felt a paw slide round her waist. Demeter whipped around to see Munkustrap, leaning in. She smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "What are you doing up so early Deme?" He asked, stroking her head fur. "I just wanted to go for a little walk..." "Oh I'm sorry, I'll get my brother out of your den and then you'll be able to sleep for once."

She giggled. Munk always knew when Tugger was there. "It's fine." She leant her head into his shoulder. "It's not Deme... He's always making you tired and annoyed..." Munkustrap's eyes suddenly lit up. "I know! What if you stay in mine and Tuggers den? He obviously doesn't want you in your den so stop him from coming into his own den! Maybe for once he won't be so horrible to your sister!"

Demeter smiled. "That's brilliant Munk... This is why I love you..."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Tugger burst through the door. "Happy first day of advent babe!" He cried, trying to sweep Bombalurina up in his arms. "Uh uh! Not today! Not ever again! You go back to your den!" She protested and pushed away. He pulled a face and said, "Well your sister is taking up my usual space!" The scarlet queen smirked but suddenly stopped. "Good! For once you can sleep outside!"

Tugger stared at her as if she was crazy. "Are you mad?! I can't sleep outside! The cold will deflate and freeze my mane!" He pouted and made his eyes big and watery. "Please Bomba, let me stay here..." She sighed in frustration but gave in. "Alright! You can stay! But don't come anywhere near me... or there will be consequences..." She indicated outside. "Fine! I'll be a good kitty..." He gave a sly smile and slunk over to a spare pillow.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Victoria purred softly as her mate Plato stroked her vast belly. "Not long now my love..." She said, staring into his deep hazelnut eyes. "Yes, not long till we have a little monster of our own running about." He chuckled back.

The new couple were expecting their first kitten any day near Christmas and were bursting with joy. They were hoping for a girl, and Tantomile, the sister in-law, had told them that most likely it would be. Plato's twin brother, Socrates (Tantos mate) had given them a few pillows that he had found whilst hunting and Jennyanydots had knitted them a few blankets to keep the newborn warm through winter. "Well whatever it is, they will be our little monster and if it's a boy I'm hoping it's as handsome as you." Victoria said, stroking Plato's face. "And if it's a girl, like Tantomile said it could be, I hopes she's as beautiful and talented as you."

The Persian had to agree with her mate. She badly wanted a girl that could dance and sing, so she could fit in with the other Jellicles.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"Isn't this crazy?" Socrates asked his psychic mate, who was lounging next to him. "What is?" Tantomile said in a soft tone, arching her back. "That we're going to be an Aunt and Uncle soon!" He was overly excited about the moment his niece or nephew was going to be born. "They hope it's a girl, and I believe it will be." She started. "She will have her mothers eyes and the same markings but a bit of her fathers fur." Socrates kissed her forehead. "Yes, but whatever it may be we will love it and spoil it like we're supposed to." Tanto chuckled, "Of course we will."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ


	2. Chapter2

Old Deuteronomy watched over the junkyard with pure delight. At this time of year, the yard was bursting full of festivity, and this year especially was full of Christmas cheer. First of all, there was a new kitten on the way, second, even cats like Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were helping decorate, and thirdly, there was not a frown on any cats face.

"Oi! Jerrie! Give me my ha' back wouldya?!" Teazer cried, chasing after her twin. "As if Teaz! You fink I'm gonna let vat turkey fing slip by wivout a proper punishmen'?" The Jellicle leader chuckled, those two caused trouble wherever they went. "Careful!" Demeter shouted, pulling her kittens aside. Emerdon and Jellina were the joint future leaders of the tribe, and nothing could happen to them.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Munkustrap handed his daughter a little bauble with her paw print on it. "Here you go Jell. Why don't you put it somewhere nice?" He lifted her up, making her squeal and giggle, and watched her place the golden ornament on one of the branches. "I want a go daddy!" Emerdon wailed from his mothers arms, reaching out to grab his own decoration. "Let daddy get Jell down first Em, and then you can put yours up." Demeter hushed her son as his little paws wiggled towards his father. "It's fine Deme, I can bring him up at the same time." Munk chortled. "Here, let me take you Em!" And with that, the little tortie kitten was lifted up into the air to place his ornament on the tree.

"Don't those look pretty up there?" Demeter asked her kittens as they drank some hot milk that Jenny was handing out. "Yeah!" The kittens chorused, with froth on their upper lips. Deme laughed and wiped it off. "You two are a handful."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Bombalurina sat in the corner of Jennyanydots den, trying hard not to throw up. "Now Bomba dear," Jenny sighed, "I believe you may be pregnant..." The scarlet queen stared in shock at the older queen. "What?!" "Yes, that is probably why you're gaining quite a bit of weight and being moody... You may be 2 months in, so about 61 days..." The gumbie cat told her. "But that means I only have a few days of my pregnancy left!" "Yes, but that is the least of our worries... who is the father?"

Bombalurina's face went the same colour as her fur. "I didn't even need to ask that question, I know exactly who he is!" "Please don't tell him." The younger cat whispered, desperate to keep this from the father. "Well you're going have to tell Tugger when the kittens come!" "I don't necessarily..." Bomba trailed off, embarrassed. "What happens if the kittens look like him though?" Jenny asked.

"Fine! I'll tell him... later..."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Electra yanked the blanket off Jemima's head. "Come on Jemi! They're decorating the tree without us!" She cried. The smaller queen groaned and pulled it back over her. "Stop it Ele, it's too early!" "What are you talking about?! It's 11 o'clock!" Jemima sat up straight and jumped up. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They met Etcetera outside of the den door and raced to the junkyard center, desperate to find their ornaments. On every Cats first Christmas, they get a special ornament that goes with their colouring and has their paw print on. Electra went up to her mother and grabbed the box from her. "Electra! Please, no snatching." Jenny scolded her daughter.

She handed out their ornaments and they placed them on the tree with a little help from Mistoffelees, who held Jemima on his shoulders. She giggled and kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Those look gorgeous up there lassies!" Etcetera and Electra's father, Skimble told them. "Thank you Uncle Skimble!" Jemima said.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

When Jemima was only a few months old, her mother had died. Her mother was a Jellicle, so Skimble brought Jemima into the junkyard, having knowing her mother. She grew up with Jenny, Skimble, their eldest twins, Jerrie and Teazer, and their youngest twins, Electra and Etcetera. To her, they were siblings.

Jenny handed them hot milk and they sat down to admire the tree. Jellicles old and new were hanging up their baubles. Gus the theatre cat was hanging up his with the help of his daughter, Jellylorum and his grandson, Asparagus Jr. Bombalurina was putting hers up with Tugger, making her giggle. "It looks like they're back together then." Jenny sighed.

"I'll never get that couple..." Skimble shook his head.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ


	3. Chapter3

Cassandra woke to her mate Alonzo decorating her den. "Lonz, you didn't have to help me do it..." She smiled. "I know, but I love you, so I will." He replied, placing a piece of tinsel around her neck. Suddenly, their kittens Miyela and Ferdinand came running in. "Mama! It's time to switch on the tree! Come on!" Ferdinand cried, pulling on his mothers tail. "Alright! Alright!" She chuckled, allowing herself to be lead out of the den. "Come on Lonz..."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

They all gathered around the most marvelous tree, that had been covered in all their ornaments. "Jellicles! Today, we switch on these tree lights as a symbol to those whom we have lost over this year." Old Deuteronomy nodded towards Demeter and Bombalurina, indicating about Grizabella. "So this is why I want it to be the best Christmas any cat has ever had!" And with that, the tree burst into colour. All the lights came on, causing a shimmer in each kittens wide eyes. "I never knew something could look so pretty..." Bomba breathed. "Well I knew." It was Tugger, he was standing behind her. "What's wrong with us Bomba? Yesterday we were just fine and now suddenly we're in another fight!" "Tugger... you're just difficult... you go off leaving me behind... dropping me! Which can't be good for..." Bomba slapped her paw over her mouth. She cursed in her mind. "Can't be good for what?" Tugger growled, which was a demand for an answer. "Follow me..." Bomba said reluctantly.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Bombalurina lead Tugger into her den and sat him down. "Tugger... I... I'm... I'm pregnant... with your kittens..." He sat back in shock. "I never thought I'd hear those words..." Bomba looked down in disappointment. "And be so happy!" And with that, the Maine coon lifted her up and kissed her. "When are they due?" He asked as he put her down. "In a day or two..." She sheepishly grinned. "Even better! Let's get a nursery together!"

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Jellylorum sat back and watched her son play with all the kittens. "I wish his father was here to see him." She told Jenny. "He would be so proud of Aspar." She wiped away a tear and told Jenny all about Asparagus jr's father and how he died. "He was hit by a car when our son was a few months old... he was alright for a few weeks but then... it got worse and..." She trailed off and buried her head in the gumbie cats shoulder. "I'm sorry." Jelly laughed. "I don't even know why I'm upset, I guess it's because he looks just like him..." "It's ok to get upset sometimes Jelly, you just need to move on. Why don't we think about something else? Like Christmas is just around the corner! Ooh! We need to sort out who's going the tell the kittens about Santa Paws!" She dried her friends tears and sat her up. "Yes... I was thinking... Munk?"

Munkustrap had always read the story of Santa Paws, but that was because he was good at it.

"Munk it is then!" Jenny exclaimed, pulling her friend away to tell the leader his job.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"How are we supposed to perform the nutcracker this year if Viccy's pregnant?" Tumblebrutus asked, not even noticing what he said. "Oh my heavyside!" Exclaimed Etcetera. "We didn't even think of that!" "Who's going to play Clara now?!" Electra wondered.

"We could always get Bomba?" Jerrie asked. "Nah... Too... Umm... You know what I mean." Teazer said. "Deme?" "She has kittens and the milk hand out to look after." "Cassie?" "She has kittens as well..." "Ok... What about... Jemi?" "Hmmm... sure!"

"We need to go tell her then!" Etcetera said, pulling her friends along to go find her.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"Jemi! Jemi!" Screamed Teazer, shaking her friend out of her dream faze. "What?" She croaked. "We want you to play Clara in the nutcracker sweetie." Bomba said, whom they had told on the way. "Really?" She said with delight. "I get to be Clara?!" "Well you are of age now aren't you?" Deme asked, laughing. "I am! Who's playing the nutcracker?"

They all looked at each other with sly smiles on their faces. "Misto." They chorused. Jemima turned as red a Bombas fur. "Oh... that's cool..." She managed to stutter, causing everyone to stifle giggles. "They are cute together aren't they?" Deme whispered to Munk. "Yes they are." He replied.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ


	4. Chapter4

The preparations for the nutcracker performance had finally started, and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Misto was the nutcracker, Jemima was Clara, Gus was Droselmire, Bomba was lady mouserinks, and Tugger was the mouse king.

"Should Bomba be..." Deme asked Munk. "I'm fine Deme, the kittens will come before the performance on Christmas Eve." Bomba said as she walked over. "If you're sure..." Her sister replied. "What about nursing the kittens?" The silver tabby next to her enquired. "The nutcracker performance doesn't last that long, I'm sure they will be fine, I'm only on for a little bit anyway." She reassured them.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Jemima was trying on her ballet shoes as Mistoffelees entered her den. "Sorry Jemi... Am I interrupting anything?" She blushed. "No, you're not, please sit down!" He sat down next to her and started to talk. "So... how about the nutcracker?" "You're going to be amazing Misto." Jemima giggled.

"I wasn't going to ask that..." He hesitated. "Ok... maybe I was... but still, you're going to be much better than me!" She scoffed. "As if!"

"Jemi," He softly stroked her face, making her shiver, "You are the most graceful and beautiful dancer I have ever seen! I grew up with you and every time you dance, even from a young age, I lose my breath. And no matter how hard I try, I can't take my eyes off you."

Jemima edged closer to him and looked at him with wide eyes. "Misto are you trying to tell me something?" He sighed. "Yes. Jemima... I... I... Love you..." The tuxedo cat let out a deep breath, and looked at her.

She was smiling at him. "Misto, I feel the same..." The small queen answered. She leant in towards him and he did the same. As their lips were about to meet, someone burst through the door. (Ha! I just ruined a mistomima moment! *evil maniacal laugh* ahem. *coughs*)

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"Jemi! We need to practice th..." Electra stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what she had walked into. "I'm sorry, I was just..." "It's fine Ele." Jemima sighed. "What did you need?" "Umm..." She giggled. "Victoria wants to help you with the choreography and all that... But I can tell her that you're in a bit of a pre..." Jemi looked longingly at Misto but then turned to her friend. "Ok... I'm coming..." She took a deep breath and glared at her friend as she continued to laugh.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"Tag! You're it!" Miyela tapped her brother on his shoulder and ran away screaming. "Not this again Miy! I never can catch up!" Ferdinand complained. "That's because she's just like her mother." Said Alonzo from the far corner of the junkyard. "Sleek and fast." "And I'm slow and scrappy..." His son said. "Not necessarily." The father replied. "Yes, you are quite a bit like me. And a lot like your father, which is very good!" Cassandra walked over to where her mate was and looked at her kittens. "Miy! Stop playing around like that! Your fur is going to get all dirty! After I just gave you a bath as well!"

Sorry this is quite short guys... but I need my sleep so yeah.

Xx


	5. Chapter5

Sorry guys about the publishing, my internets gone weird so I'll try to publish both today.

Tugger ran to Jenny's den as fast as he could. Early in the morning, Skimble had told him that Bombalurina was giving birth and he needed to be there. So he grabbed as many items as he could and raced over.

"I'm here!" He cried, bursting through the door. Bomba was lying on a mountain of pillows and blankets. "You're just in time Tugger, the kittens are about to come." Jenny said to him, beckoning the Maine coon to hold Bomba's paw. "It's ok, I'm here now." Tugger whispered to her. "I never thought The Rum Tum Tugger could be so thoughtful." Skimble chuckled from the corner of the room. "Well it's not everyday I'm becoming a father!" He said back.

"I remember the first time Jenny and I had kittens, I never realized what those two where capable of." Skimble said, earning a hearty slap on the chest from his mate. Bombalurina stared at him, obviously nervous. "It's fine dear, he's just joking." Jenny reassured her. "Now, I'm going to have to put a blanket here." She covered her with a blanket and started to help her.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Many hours later, two healthy kittens were born. The boy, Tomtuggery, had his fathers markings, and the girl, Mellalina, had a mixture, with red fur and brown and black spots. Jenny cleaned the kittens and handed them to the parents. "They're beautiful." Tugger whispered, looking at his daughter. "Aren't they just?" Bomba replied, stroking Tuggers cheek. "Do you want to hold her? She seems to like her father more than her mother." She laughed, passing their daughter to her father. "She's so precious..." He nuzzled her little black snoot and kissed it softly.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"Jellicles! I have an announcement!" Old Deuteronomy called from the center of the junkyard. All of them gathered round to hear the news. "This morning, two new Jellicles were born! Tomtuggery and Mellalina." He beckoned to the parents to bring the kittens forward and they did. Every cat cooed over the two little ones as they were shown.

"These kittens are fierce and have their parents personalities, although, some trouble will be caused in their relationship as they grow older." Tantomile and Coricopat the parents. "What do you mean trouble?" Bombalurina asked. "You'll have to wait and see." The twins replied.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Exotica flopped down on to a mattress and took a deep breath. "I'm never going to get used to Tugger and Bomba actually being a couple!" She told her mate, Coricopat. "Well, nobody thought we would get together did they?" He replied, kissing her softly on the lips. She giggled. "Oh Cori, what would I do without you?" "Nothing my love, nothing." She hit him slightly, whilst he stroked her head.

The queen pondered for a little bit. "Cori," she started, "what would you think of us having a kitten?" The psychic Tom looked over at his mate with a look of shock. "Are you?" He had worry in his voice. "No, I'm not Cori, just wondering." "Well I wouldn't mind whatsoever. Just as long as they were as beautiful as you." "Stop it..." She said, and pulled him down into a kiss.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"Hey there Cettie..." Tumblebrutus said as he approached the young queen, who was lounging on the TSE1. "Isn't it a little cold to be outside?" He smirked. "Tumble... What a surprise..." She replied coldly. "Ooh! You're as cold as the air." "Ha ha! Very funny..." "Come on! Where's your sense of humor? Lost it in the wind?" "Shut up..." "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?!" "Just go away Tumble!" She demanded.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"I just don't get what the matter with her is Pounce!" Tumble complained to his best friend. "She's always liked me, I don't know what's wrong!" "Maybe she's upset with you?" Pouncival told him. "Or she's ill?" "Do you boys know nothing?!" Electra said from the corner of the room. She was talking to Bomba and some of the other queens. "What do you mean?" Tumble asked. "Do you not realize what going on when a queens angry, sad and just in a bad mood?!" Deme said. The toms both shook their heads. "She's in season!" The females chorused.


	6. Chapter6

"Listen Cettie..." Tumble tapped Etcetera on the shoulder. "What?!" She snapped, turning around. He suddenly notice the heat coming from her. "I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I aggravated you yesterday. I didn't realize what was going on." "You know?" She seemed surprised at how he knew. "Yeah, I do..." He looked down at his feet. "It's just weird, it's my first one and I thought that all boys would go all over me, like they did when Bomba started, but..." "I guess Bomba's a bit more seductive and flirtatious though... Not saying that you aren't! But it's just that..." As he was stuttering she just kissed him. "It's just that I'm not like that." "Yes, but you're different, you're kind and sweet and effortlessly pretty." She smiled as he told her that. "Thank you Tumble... And you're very handsome!" "Thanks..."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Jerrie and Teazer sat around the tree looking at the lights. "We could always get some more for the tree..." He indicated in the direction of their owners house. "Nah... You'd probably give them to Electra." His twin replied. "No I wouldn't!" He tried to explain but he couldn't. "You really do have feelings for her don't you?"

"Kind of..." He said sheepishly. "Then just tell her!" "I can't..." "Yes you can! I told Pounce I liked him and look where we are now!"

Ever since Pouncival and Teazer had developed feelings for each other, there was a bet to see who would ask who first, Teazer being Teazer, she had to. So now they love each other very much. "Just tell her, it's not that hard..." "Ok, I will!"

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"Ele? Are you in there?" Jerrie knocked on the door of Electra and Etcetera's den. Electra opened the door and blushed. "Hey Jerrie." She giggled. Etcetera was inside and was laughing away. Her sister glared at her, which shut her up. Ele shut the door behind her and looked Jerrie in the eyes. "Ele..." "Yes Jerrie?" She said softly, eyes gleaming in the sunlight. "I... would you... I like you Ele." He turned around and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, spinning him around and kissing him. The calicos eyes were full of shock but soon closed as he deepened the kiss. "I like you too Jerrie... I always have..."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Demeter combed through her kittens fur and looked at her mate, who was staring at her. "What Munk?" "Nothing Deme, just admiring your beauty." The silver tabby smiled. "Jellina! Stop moving or your fur is going to be pointing in different directions!" "But I don't want to!" The kitten complained. Emerdon sat in his fathers lap, watching his mother and sister closely. "Why don't I get that?!" He asked. "Well, unless you want to look like a girl, buddy I don't think you want that." Munkustrap said, ruffling his sons head fur. "I don't wanna look like a girl!" He cried. "Well you don't have to, so stop complaining!" Deme told him.

"Mummy?" Jellalina looked up at Demeter. "Yes darling?" Her mother replied. "Will I ever kiss a boy?" Demeter and Munkustrap looked at each other shocked. "Why would you want to know that?!" The father asked, demanding for an answer. The kittens ears pressed back on to her head. "I just want to know if I will ever kiss a boy like Auntie Bomba and Uncle Tugger..." She grumpily said. "Oh no! Not like them..." Munk said. "Honey, what your Auntie and Uncle have is something different from normal." "Why is it different?!" Emerdon asked. "Umm..." The parents glanced at each other. "We'll discuss it when you're older." Deme explained.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"Tugger! Tugger! Mells opening her eyes!" Bomba shouted from the sofa. He ran in to see his lover sat in the corner of it, curled up with their daughter in her arms. "I hope their your colour..." Tugger said to her. "It doesn't matter Tugger..." "But your eyes are so gorgeous." He whispered. Mellalinas eyelids suddenly fluttered open to reveal the widest amber eyes they had ever seen. "Oh my... She's perfect Bomba..." "What about Tomtuggery?" "He's just here." Tugger showed her the kitten in his paws. "Oh! Look! He's opening his eyes as well!" He had amazing forest green eyes that glimmered in the sunlight. "I knew they would be perfect... mainly because my beautiful mate is their mother." "Mate?" Bombalurina looked at Tugger. "Do you really mean it?" "Of course I do Bomba! I love you." "I love you too Tugger."


	7. Chapter7

The new kittens eyes darted everywhere as their parents brought them out into the junkyard for the first time with their eyes open. They giggled and clasped their paws in their parents fur as the lights lit up their eyes.

"They do love the Christmas season don't they?" Demeter asked as she cooed and bounced Mellalina up and down. "They sure do." Victoria said as she stroked Tomtuggerys headfur. "I can't wait until our kitten comes." She said to Plato, holding her belly. "Your kitten is going to be amazingly talented." Bomba told them. "Yours are absolutely stunning though." Victoria said back. "Thank you." Tugger looked at his daughter being held in her Aunts arm. Her wide amber eyes looked up at him, she giggled at him. "She really likes you." Demeter looked over her shoulder at Tugger. "You know, I'm thinking of getting a belt like mine for little trouble over here." Tugger squeezed his sons paws. "Don't you dare..." Bomba growled. "Can we at least get them matching collars like ours?" Bomba sighed. "Fine!"

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Teazer cuddled up to Pouncival, leaning in towards him. He kissed her on the lips. "Oi! Vat was my move..." She giggled, entwining her tail with his. "And that was going to be mine." He grinned. "Wha' are we gonna do abou' all vese new kittens hangin abou' ven?" "What do you mean?" "Well, I heard Cori and Exotica planning to have some, Bomba and Tugger have them, so do Munk and Deme, and ven Viccy and Plato are expecting theirs vis month!" "Relax Teaz, pretty soon we'll have our own kitten to tend to." She scoffed. "As if Pounce! I would never ever want something like that! Too much work!" "Think of what your parents went through when you and Jerrie were born!" "And what is vat supposed to mean?" She smiled, swatting him with her tail. "Don't try and deny it Teaz... Even I can't say that you haven't..." "Oh shut up."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Mungojerrie walked up to his sister and pulled her away. "Jerrie! Wha' the hell?" She cried. "I need your help." He sheepishly said. "With what?" "Electra..." "Ughh...Fine...Wha' do you need?" "Well... We've started to go out now..." "Uhuh..." "Wha' do I get her?" "Well...Wha' does she like?" "Flowers...Ribbons... Vat sorta stuff..." "Get her vat ven! Flowers with a ribbon around vem!" Jerrie hugged his sister. "Thanks Teaz! Wha' would I do without you?" "Nothing Jerrie... Nothing..."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Jenny kissed her mate on the cheek as she entered the center of the junkyard. He pulled her into a hug and she turned to the tree in the middle. "It's very beautiful isn't it?" She asked him. "I could think of more beautiful things." Skimble said back. "Did you steal that from Tugger?" She giggled. "No..." He blushed. Suddenly, Bustopher Jones walked into the junkyard. "Jellicles! I hereby invite you to a Christmas party at my home! It will take place tomorrow as my owners are visiting relatives. I really do hope you can come." He kissed Jenny on the paw, causing Skimble to growl. "Especially you my lady." She giggled a batted him away. "Well I guess we won't be hungry tomorrow then!" Skimble noted, earning a wave of laughter from the rest of them.


	8. Chapter8

All morning, Jellicles of all ages were getting ready for the Christmas party at Bustopher Jones's. Bomba and Tugger were busy tidying out their kittens fur with Munk and Deme, Electra was untying the ribbon from around the flowers Jerrie gave her and tying it around her collar, and Victoria was putting on her best collar.

They were all buzzing with excitement, only very few of them had been to Bustopher's house before, Jenny, Jelly and a couple others who had rich owners. All they could think about was the marvelous feast they were about to have. All the meats and cheeses and vegetables. It sounded so heavenly to the strays, and even to the cats who were used to it.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

When the time came, they gathered in the center of the junkyard. Jenny lead them to Bustophers house, keeping them safe the whole time. "Come on! Only a bit longer!" She cried from the front of the crowd. "But how much longer is longer!" Etcetera groaned. This earned her a cuff around the ear. "You're not a kitten anymore so you're giving a bad example to the young ones." Jenny whispered. "Sorry..." "Thank you." Jenny straightened up and carried on. "There's Bustopher's house!" Jelly told everybody, and they all scrambled to get a look. It had a canopy over the ebony black door, with marble white columns supporting it. The house itself had four floors, and was as white as snow. "It's amazing..." Miyela breathed. "It is isn't it?" Cassandra replied. "Come on, everyone is going up to the door!"

Jenny knocked on the cat flap and it swung open to reveal Bustopher there. "Jellicles! Please do come in." They were lead into his dining room, making every cat gasp. The table was covered in all types of food. Cream sauces and meats. Cheeses and crackers. Even a bit of alcohol for the adults. Jenny noticed Electra looking at it longingly. "No." She told her. "But I'm a queen now..." "Yes but you have a specific time in your queenhood when you can." "But Bomba drank when she first became a queen!" "And it was very wrong of her. Now stop arguing with me and sit down!" They all sat down, adults at one end, kittens at the other. "Now!" Bustopher cried. "Who wants what?!"

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"That was amazing!" Cassandra said as they got back to the junkyard. "Wasn't it just?" Alonzo replied. Miyela and Ferdinand flopped down on to a pillow in the den, stuffed from all the food. "Did you see that Bomba snuck Ele some of the alcohol?" Cassie casually told her mate, checking her claws. "She did?! I know that Jenny told Ele that she couldn't have any so I guess Bomba was the 'nice' one in that situation..." "Mama? What's alcohol?" Miyela asked. "Something you can't drink until you're our age." Alonzo told her. "Oh come on Lonz, as soon as I became a queen I was drinking, and I know it was the same with you becoming a Tom." "I just don't want our little kittens to grow up too quickly." He said sheepishly. "Hey! I'm not a kitten!" Ferdinand cried. "Of course not dear." Cassie chuckled and kissed her son on the head.


	9. Chapter9

"Ma... Mu..." Mellalina was saying her first word and Bomba and Tugger were crowded around her. "Pa..." "Oh come on!" Tugger shouted, causing Mells ears to flatten. "Tugger. Shh, she's scared now..." Bomba comforted her daughter. "It's ok Mells, you can do it..."

"Ma...Ma...Macavity!" The kitten finally cried, beaming at her parents. Bomba made a funny squeaking sound and fainted and Tugger just looked at his daughter. "What did you say?" He asked his daughter. "Macavity..." The girl whimpered. "Where did you hear that?!" He demanded. The kitten didn't know what to do. "Tell me!" "Demeter..." That was the only other word she knew, unfortunately for Demeter, it was her. "When did Demeter..." Tugger couldn't finish his sentence. Deme cried out, "Macavity!" And the whole junkyard burst into preparation.

Bomba woke up and held her kittens close, still shocked from her daughters first word. Tomtuggery was shaking so hard, you would have thought he was in Antarctica. "It's ok babies, mamas here." Bomba comforted the kittens as they started to wail.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Munk ushered Deme and their kittens into the nearest den, which just so happened to be Bomba and Tuggers, and kept watch over the junkyard. "Papa!" Jellalina screamed, reaching out towards her dad. "Shh! Jell!" Her mother hushed her. "But Why?!" "Because! Just... Shh..." Tugger opened the door of the den to see Munk. "I'm going out to help him." He declared. "Tugger please don't..." Bomba pleaded, holding on to her mates tail. "I have to! Last time, I totally just ignored it and pretended the fight didn't happen! My brother was almost killed because of that!" Tuggers tail was beating in annoyance. "Tugger, just stay here!" "No! I will not stay inside and wait for my brother to die!" At that moment, Demeter burst out crying. "Oh for heavyside sakes Bomba! Let him go so he can stop talking about Munk like that!" Bomba brought her sister into a hug, with their kittens in the middle, and let Tugger go. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too Bomba..." And with that, Tugger walked out, shutting the door behind him.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"Tugger! You came!" Munk shouted. "I'm not going to let you get hurt this time. Brothers stick together." Tugger placed his paw on his brothers shoulder. Suddenly, a dark figure emerged from the corner of the junkyard. The figured clapped slowly. "Well, well. What a family reunion, where's pop?" "Mac... You know you're not welcome here..." Munk growled. "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't show up once in a while..." He replied. "You were kicked out Mac... Leave..." Tugger told him. "How are the kittens?" Tugger and Munk looked shocked at their older brother. "Just because I'm in isolation from the tribe, it doesn't mean I can't keep an eye on my younger brothers... does it?" "Don't you dare Mac..." "Dare to do what? Hurt them?" Just then, Tugger swung at Mac, leaving a bloody scar across his face. Macavity touched it, wincing and then looked back up at his brother. "You little..." He hit Tugger, sending him flying across the junkyard. "Tugger!" Bomba cried. "Bomba! Stay away! This isn't your fight to pick!" Munk shouted, tending to Tugger. "Oh look, Here comes trouble... Where's Demeter?" Macavity sneered. "Shut up..." "Go away Mac!" Tugger ran at him. "Tugger! Tugger! Don't!" Bomba cried, but it was too late.


	10. Chapter10

Ok people, as you know, I'm awful at updating, so I will do this like every couple of days... yeah... this starts back on the 20th of December. Btw, the new cats movie is amazing!

Munk lay down on the mattress, groaning. Deme was tending to his wounds. "I can't believe you fought him all this time!" She said, trying to soothe his scars. "I'm sorry Deme, I know I should of..." She kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't be sorry for protecting me Munk, for protecting our family." He smiled back at her, still in pain. "The kittens are still shaking though, I wish I could have been there to hug them and kiss them, like a good father does." "A good father protects his children, Munk, and you are the best father I've ever seen." "Thank you Deme..." "I wonder how Tugger is doing?" "He's alright, Bomba gave him and ice pack to put on his head, and their daughter has been keeping him on his toes." Demeter giggled at the thought of Bomba and Tugger actually working for once. "Is daddy going to be ok?" Emerdon whimpered. "He's going to be just fine Em. How about I take you over to Auntie Bomba's? Then you can play with your cousins!" Demeter told them.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

When Bomba opened the door, Mellalina was sat in the corner sulking, she had been told off for annoying her father and didn't want to talk anymore. "Deme! What are you doing here?" She said as she tickled the chins of her niece and nephew. "Munks not doing to great, and I was wondering if you could have the kittens for a bit, just to keep them out of the way... It's fine if you don't want to..." Bomba put a paw over her sisters mouth and chuckled. "I would love to." The kittens were lead inside and they immediately went over to Mells. "Hiya!" Jellalina's voice was filled with joy and her bubbly personality seemed to annoy Mellalina even more. "Mells is in a bit of a mood, I guess she gets it from me, so why don't we go into the kitchen and make some cookies?" And with that, bomba took their paws and lead them away from the grumpy toddler.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

When the cookies had been brought out of the oven, Tuggers head looked round the kitchen door, which was soon followed by a small black snoot. "Ah. Mellalinas not in a mood anymore then?" Bomba said, stroking her mates mane. Mellalina glared at her mother but timidly walked into the kitchen, indicating at her father to pick her up. He did just that and she sniffed the tray on the counter. "Salmon Mells! Your favourite!" Her mother told her, wafting one in her face. "Please?" The kitten gave her big watery eyes, and the parents immediately gave in. "Alright. Just no more being moody. Got it?" Tugger asked his daughter. "No more moody." She mumbled, her mouth full of crumbs. Soon, they were all settled down, watching Elf, with hot milk and cookies. "Now this is what Christmas should feel like." Bomba whispered, as she cuddled her niece and nephew. "Absolutely perfect." Tomtuggery said, causing his parents to look at him shocked. "Well for Tugs first word, that's not the one I thought it would be..." Tugger told his mate. She giggled and snuggled down. "At least he had a good first word." She looked down at the scarlet kitten laying in her fathers arms and sighed, no matter what, she was glad for these kittens. They seemed to bring everything back together.


	11. Chapter11

-Just to point out, even though I am a mistoria fan now, I may as well finish the story with the same ships I started with.

Jemima slowly opened her eyes to white sparkles falling all around her. "Oh Misto! These are beautiful!" She cried. Misto stirred and looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" "The white sparkles?" She asked, getting even more confused. "I didn't make those, I was asleep..." He replied. "Then what is it - Oh! It's snowing!!" Jemima hurriedly leapt up and ran outside. "Everyone!" She shouted. "It's snowing!" The kittens in the junkyard all came outside and gazed in awe. "What is it mama?" Jellalina asked Demeter. "It's snow sweetie. Something that sometimes happens at this time of year." Munkustrap said, wrapping his arms around his yawning mate, who was holding Emerdon. "Can we go play in it?" He asked. "Only if we get you wrapped up in your hats, mittens and scarves. We don't want you catching a chill for Christmas tomorrow." "Ok..."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"It's weird to think that our kittens are growing up so fast isn't it?" Bomba asked her sister as they watched the now medium sized kittens. "It is, I can remember first holding Em in my arms and just seeing Munks eyes. It was the most wonderful day of my life." "And then came Jellalina." Munk cut in. "She looks exactly like Deme, and every day she does even more." Deme chuckled. The kittens were still only young, but were growing at a fast pace. "Wait... Where's Tugger?" Bomba asked, looking all around her. Deme looked too and giggled when she saw him. "Bomba..." She pointed him out and the scarlet queen sighed in happiness. Her mate was building a snow cat with their two kittens, and was playing with them ever so gently. "I didn't know Tugger could be so gentle, I always thought he would be quite rough with kittens." "Well that's a side to Tugger we'll never see again, so take a mental picture." All three laughed, just as Tugger came over holding the kittens. "Hi Mells!" Bomba cooed, waving at her daughter, whilst she took Tomtuggery. "I still can't get over how much Mellalina loves you brother." Munk exclaimed, looking at his niece. "Well, all queens do!" He replied, which earnt him a soft slap on the chest from a laughing Bomba. "What's so funny?" He growled, attacking his mate with kisses. "Tugger! Stop!" She giggled even more.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

In the evening, they all gathered by the Christmas tree. Deuteronomy was the first to speak. "Now, who is excited for Christmas?" The kittens all screamed in excitement, which was a good enough answer for Deut. "Have you all got your stockings up ready for Santa Claws?" "Yes!" They all chorused. "Then, how about we sing a song before we go to bed? Any suggestions?" "Somewhere in my memory!" Cassandra called out. "My favourite!" And with that, they started to sing.

"Candles in the window

Shadows painting the ceiling

Gazing at the fire glow

Feeling that gingerbread feeling

Precious moments, special people

Happy faces, I can see

Somewhere in my memory

Christmas joys all around me

Living in my memory

All of the music, all of the magic

All of the family, home here with me."

They all clapped and cheered as they finished off. "Now, off to bed all of you, or Santa Claws won't come!" All the kittens gasped and ran as fast as they could, followed by their laughing parents.


	12. Chapter12

Ok so first of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Ok, happiness finished.

The kittens leapt out of bed in the morning and shook their parents awake. "Mummy!! Santa Claws has come!" Mellalina said, leaping on top of her. "Really?" She smiled at Tugger, who was still trying to sleep but was failing miserably as his daughter clambered all over him. "Daddy?" She whispered in his ear, making it twitch. "Mummy, why isn't he waking up?" She pouted. "Maybe he's dead!" Tomtuggery exclaimed, causing Mells to turn around and start to cry. "I doubt that. But true loves kiss always wakes someone." Bombalurina glared at her son. With that, Bomba crawled towards her mate with and amorous look on her. She pressed her lips against his and stroked him with her tail. Her daughter watched in anticipation, but nothing happened. "DADDYS DEAD!" She cried, making Bomba smack her mate. "I recommend you get up, if you still want to have your mane tomorrow." She growled playfully. Suddenly, Tugger jumped up and swept his kittens in his arms. "I've got you now!" He said grinning at his mate, who returned it with a wink. "Daddy? Were you dead?" Tuggery asked. "Who gave you that idea?" His father said. "You did..." Mellalina replied, confused. Tugger chuckled. "Of course I did, luckily your mummy woke me with true loves kiss." The kittens made retching noises as the parents kissed each other passionately. "Shall we see what Santa Claws got you then?" Bombalurina seemed to finally say. "Yeah!" The kittens chorused.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Alonzo kissed Cassandra softly on the forehead, as she groggily poured herself a saucer of coffee. "I don't know what those kittens are on..." She told him, looking over at their offspring, who were playing with the toys they had opened at 6 in the morning. "Coffee? Catnip?" Alonzo asked. "I hope not." Cassie giggled. "If it is, then I know where they got it from." She was obviously talking about Bomba and Tugger. Her eyes suddenly became wide. "Just check their pupils seem normal Lonz..." "Cass, you know that they would never." "You can never be too sure." Alonzo looked at them and shook his head, making his mate sigh with relief. "Thank the heaviside. I guess it's just excitement then..." "I believe so." Once the parents were properly awake, they sat down by their kittens to open more presents.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Old Deuteronomy gathered everyone in the center of the junkyard as they marvelled over new things. "Merry Christmas one and all!" He said. "I trust you had a good night." That earned a laugh from the parents, nobody could sleep with such young vibrant kittens around. In fact, it was hard to believe if they were ever like that, although everyone knew Tugger, Teazer and Jerrie had been like that. Victoria suddenly became very pale, and gripped Plato's paws. Jenny was beckoned over. "I believe that the kitten is due today." She said, taking the soon to be parents towards her den.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

After many hours, Victoria finally held a small white kitten. She had yet to open her eyes, but they were quite big, and her tiny paws grasped at her fathers head fur. "She's gorgeous..." Plato whispered. "And very healthy!" Jenny added from the corner of the den. "Your kitten is one of the healthiest I've ever seen! Probably because you stuck to the instructions." Anytime someone was expecting kittens, Jenny have them a set of instructions to follow, to make sure the kittens would be fine, but lots of the cats didn't really care for them. "Old Deuteronomy has asked if he is allowed to see her." Skimble said, standing in the doorway. "Of course he is." The Jellicle leader entered and took the kitten out of her mothers arms. "You will be quite popular with the toms, not so much the queens, but that is because when you are 2, something may happen. It all depends on you." He whispered to the tiny kitten, kissing her head softly. "Have you chosen a name?" He asked. "We were thinking Keriae for her Jellicle name. And then Elizabeth for her normal name!" Victoria said tiredly. "Beautiful names." The leader said. Later that day, everyone had congratulated the new parents, and their daughter opened her eyes. They were the biggest, bluest most beautiful eyes you had ever seen. Even Cassie seemed to envy the newborn. "Merry Christmas all! We have had our ups and downs, and our miracles," Deuteronomy looked towards the new kittens, "but, we have survived." This earned a laugh. "Merry Christmas!" The all shouted together.

Merry Christmas indeed.

Wow, this cats book is finished. Ok, enough grovelling, it's Christmas. Love Rosabella xx


End file.
